


Yes Please Both

by startrekkingaroundasgard



Series: Pride Prompts 2020 [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Acceptance, Bisexual Character, Coming Out, Domestic Avengers, Drugs, Fluff, Gen, LGBTQ Themes, Minor Injuries, Pride, Silly, Winnie-the-Pooh References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startrekkingaroundasgard/pseuds/startrekkingaroundasgard
Summary: After a mission leaves the reader injured, they visit Helen Cho for a fix up. Woozy on the pain meds, they then go to join the rest of the team in the common room and accidentally come out as bisexual by misquoting winnie the pooh.
Relationships: Avengers Team & Reader
Series: Pride Prompts 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768873
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Yes Please Both

Doctor Cho was an amazing physician. You owed her a lot, not least your left kidney and half of the skin on your body. She spent more time patching you up than anyone else on the team, save for Clint (and Tony but he only visited her when Pepper realised the true extent of the injuries he hid from you all). 

Today was no exception. The mission had gone well but you'd lost your footing as you scoured the rubbled remains of the base for survivors and fallen from a sixth story ledge. Thor caught you before your insides became your outsides but the impact with 640 pounds of pure Asgardian warrior had fractured multiple ribs and left you sporting countless bruises. 

Above you, the ceiling rippled with the heat from the thick mess of twisting cables which powered The Compound. You followed the lines of the cooling system around the room, watching as the supercooled liquids ebbed and flowed to keep the extremely high spec equipment in the medical bay functioning properly. The slow, tide like motion calmed your thoughts as the medical team worked around you. 

Your infrared vision was an accidental side effect of a treatment you received a few months ago. After an unfortunate explosion, you'd been blinded in one eye. They'd never told you how bad the damage truly was but you knew it was bad. Doctor Cho and her colleagues had fixed what they could through transplants and experimental technology, enough to miraculously restore your sight, and in the process accidentally given you the ability to see beyond the normal visible spectrum of light. It had taken time to get used to the additional sense but had proved invaluable on rescue missions. 

Pulling you from your dreamy state, Doctor Cho sat you upright and injected a solution into your arm. A deep web crept up your arm as the cool liquid passed through your veins with a tingle. She ran a few final tests before deeming you safe to discharge, but not without her usual warnings (you didn't know why she bothered anymore; almost no one on the team took any notice anyway).

"You'll probably feel a little woozy since I had to up your dosage from last time. No training for at least a week and you need to come back for a check up with the nurses every few days. I shouldn't have to tell you but don't scratch at the skin graft if you want to avoid irritation down the line."

"You know who is irritating?"

Cho looked up from her clipboard, eyebrow raised. "Who?"

"Politicians. They say one thing and then do something else entirely! It shouldn't be allowed."

"You're so right." She patted your shoulder and guided you towards the door with the exhausted expression of a primary school teacher desperate for a break but unable to grab that sneaky smoke behind the car park because of the constant attention of well meaning but annoying inquisitive children. "No drinking tonight, okay?"

You sighed, your head falling backwards in an overly dramatic show. Visits to the medical bay were normally such fun but not today. It was Wednesday, after all, certainly not a day to be sensible and yet there was Doctor Cho doing just that. Despicable. No-one came to work to actually work. Such a spoilsport. 

Dragging out the word, you groaned, "Fine. But tomorrow?"

She shook her head despairingly. All but pushing you over the threshold to the medbay, done with your ridiculousness, Cho reminded you once again, "If you shower later, remember not to scrub at the skin graft. Take it easy for a few days while the internal bleeding heals and drink lots -"

"That I can do! I love to drink."

"Water. I already told you no alcohol."

You clipped your heels together and brought your hand up in a silly salute. "Yes, Doctor, ma'am."

As you wandered down the hallways of The Compound, the strange urge to remove your shoes grew. It spread like an itch beneath your skin and you quickly gave in. The laces were annoyingly well tied but you soon freed your feet and tossed the boots down the nearest staircase, making a mental note to come back for them later (you did not). 

Drawn to a potted plant, you stroked the spiky leaves and wondered whether it would be nice to be a ficus for a day. Sitting in the sun, making your own energy, breathing out oxygen… Yeah, it seemed pretty cool. So lost in your thoughts, you forgot to check your strength and accidentally tore the leaf you were petting in half. 

Eyes wide at the daylight murder, you dug a small hole in the dirt and buried the evidence. Dusting the dirt from your fingers, you strode away, no doubt looking more suspicious than ever. 

In a perfect world, you could have blamed Doctor Cho's experimental painkillers for your strange behaviour but the reality was that you were just a little odd beforehand anyway and they only reduced the mental barriers that kept you acting like a functional person. Since you weren't hurting anyone, except perhaps the plants, you pushed the thought aside like a turtle over a cliff. 

Despite having lived in The Compound for many years, you still managed to get lost and it took a good half an hour to find a path to the common room. There, you were pleased to see that the rest of the team were present. The 'responsible' ones - Natasha, Sam and Steve - were working on their mission reports, surrounded by piles of paper and intel files with tired expressions, while the rest were staring blankly at the television as the news blared. 

Across the room, Clint was drinking freshly brewed coffee - the gentle glow cluing you in about the same time as the smell hit you in the face; his special brew was a weapon in of itself. Vision was in the kitchen next door, his unique heat signature bobbing up and down as he floated about, no doubt ruining another of Wanda's traditional dishes. 

You dropped down between Wanda and Tony, immediately leaning into the witch to rest your head on her shoulder. She draped her arm over your shoulder, pulling you into a loose embrace. A soft wave of calm rolled through you as she stroked your hair, your skin tingling everywhere her magic fingers touched. 

"All patched up?"

Thor shoved the box of cold pizza towards you, apparently having you saved the last slice from Clint's never ending stomach. You nodded in thanks and showed off your arm, the new pink skin graft warm to the touch. "Good as new, see?"

"You sure? You seem a bit…" Tony shot you an unconvinced glance. 

"Don't harsh my buzz, Tones."

His concern softened when he noticed your distinct lack of shoes - they were always the first thing to go after Doctor Cho drugged you up - and the genius bit back a smile as you started to hum the national anthem of Yugoslavia. "Wouldn't dream of it."

Drifting slightly, you zoned out of the sparse conversation between the team until a familiar face appeared on the news. "Oh!" Around you, everyone tensed, fingers twitching as they reached for the nearest weapon - be it a hidden gun or a plastic fork. Only when you burst out laughing did they relax. You pointed at the screen and said, "That's the dude that hates Winnie the Pooh."

Met with amused glances, to no one in particular, you began to ramble. "Love Winnie the Pooh, that squidgy little guy. Such a wise bear too. He was bi like me, you know. I remember it, he said, 'yes please, both'. I felt that on an emotional level." 

You grew a little pensive. "Maybe he was talking about food. He did love his food and it is hard to choose between honey and condensed milk."

Silence fell over the common room as pens stopped scratching on paper and the television faded into the background. You glanced around at your teammates, who were staring at you with a mixture of confusion, intrigue and bafflement. All round pretty common responses to most of the things you said while off your head. 

"Did I just come out by misquoting a fictional bear?"

A chorus of 'yeah's and 'welcome to the club' responded in almost perfect unison, followed by an almost tangible wave of acceptance from the rest of the team. You mentally thanked Wanda for opening you up to that, the tingle of her magic clear even through the soft buzz of the painkillers, and she smiled back softly. 

Returning the smile, you made yourself comfortable against her side and closed your eyes. The exhaustion of the day amplified by the drugs, you drifted off into a fever dream featuring giant heffalumps in drag and a pride parade through the hundred acre woods - a crazy but enjoyable sight indeed.


End file.
